custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Deity of Time
The Deity of Time is a deity billions of years old and the master of Time. History Billions of years ago, the Deity of Time made the fifteen beings that would soon be known as the very first Toa, their purpose being to defend all sentient beings in the universe. Years later, the deities then created the Great Beings, entities less powerful than them, but still very powerful. The designs and powers of the fifteen first Toa gave the deities the idea to make the Great Beings create Toa for the Matoran Universe. Soon after, he met with the other deities to discuss important universal issues. One of them was war possibilities, putting the universe in jepordy. The Deity of Shadows proposed the Toa fight with the good side. Eventually, the war started, the leader of the council went with the idea of the Deity and none of the others objected. During the war, the Time Deity joined the war and started fighting against a salvage race of killers known as the Xectaions. He started annihilating most of them when he realized that he was killing his own universe, so he stopped and left the war. He later heard that the universal resistance had won. Immediately following the war, the deities used their powers to create the Great Beings, the reason for doing so being that they couldn't observe the multiverses on their own. They then sent their creations to the many multiverses. He later spent billions of years in his own dimension in solitude training with his powers and only coming out if necessary. During the war against the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood, the Diety left to fight in the war from time to time. The Toa Merok then discovered the existence of the deities when they were first introduced to the Time and Space deities. Soon, the Deity of Time noticed that the dimension of his counterpart, the Deity of Space, was moving closer to his own. It was then that the two decided to fight to the death if necessary to claim the other being's dimension. They started fighting, but the Deity of Shadows, Shadowhawk, interrupted the fight, stopped it, and sent the two back to their own dimensions. He then put the two locations back into their original locations. Weapons and Abilities The Deity of Time controls all of time, so he has the elemental power of time on his side. He carries the Staff of Time, which can let him channel his time powers, and he wears a mutated version of the Kanohi Jobak, the Mask of Records. It gives the user the ability to scan a being and the mask will look up their history, abilities, Kanohi (if they have one), weapons, and any other information. Trivia *Toa 95 wanted a MOC that was part Transformer, so this was the first thing he could think of. His vehicle mode is non-canon. *It is possible that he was inspired by Dialga from the Pokemon franchise. **If not, Toa 95 doesn't know what inspired this. Category:Deities Category:Time